That Neighbor Boy
by ninja-of-pasta
Summary: Kurt meets Blaine, the boy down the block, and his whole summer is changed.


_**Hey guys! I'm back! Been trying to edit and post this all week and finally got the chance.**_

_**Some things: started a job that takes up most of my afterschool time, so my writing will be coming out slower than usual. Having a life is really limiting me from not having one at all. **_

_**Right now, I'm working on a Cake the cat cosplay for halloween. One of my friends is going as Fionna so me and her are going to be acting out all day.**_

_**Started le book.**_

_**Got a trenchcoat for both me and a Castiel cosplay. This year is just going to be filled with cosplays.**_

_**Oh! And I started another story with my best friend called 'More Than Me'. If any of you are interested, links on my profile cause the story's posted on her's.**_

_**Give in mind, this was written pre-season 3, so a fuck load of time ago.**_

* * *

Kurt had always known he was different than the other boys. He always played with the girls on the playground and worked with them when it came to group projects in class. But when he was 12 and other boys around him began to talk about girls differently he never felt that way about them. Sure, he thought the girls around him were pretty (not as pretty as any of the Disney princesses, but maybe in a few years) but he never felt the feelings the other boys said they had. He was never really attracted to girls or really anyone at his school. Maybe Finn Hudson, but he was as smart as a doorknob.

It wasn't till the summer after 6th grade that he got that feeling. The pounding in his chest, his breathing getting short, the thousand of butterflies circling inside his stomach. And it was because of the neighbor boy.

His father had had to work more hours to accommodate for Kurt's growing collection of bowties. But he was glad to do it to see the shining smile of his son whenever he got a new item of clothing. With Burt working, the lawn turned into a jungle. It was like a fight to the death trying to get to his car. And since the most physical labor Kurt did was the occasional visit to lend a hand in the shop and his monthly shopping sprees that would've left any other normal 12 year old winded, Burt knew he'd have to get someone else to do it. But who was the big question.

Then he had seen the neighbor boy. Burt thought his name was Blaine and he knew he was the youngest of the Anderson's three children. He also knew that he didn't go to public school with Kurt, but a hoity toity prep school somewhere over in Westerville. Blaine was taking out the garbage, so Burt walked over to him.

"Hey, you're Blaine, right?"

Blaine looked up from the bag he was lifting. "Uh, yeah…?"

"I'm Burt Hummel. I live down the street."

Blaine showed him a cheeky grin. "Oh, hi Mr. Hummel. How can I help you?"

"You're 13 ,right? You obviously want money. My lawn there is starting to turn into a real danger for me and my son. I was wondering if you would mow it for me."

"Sure Mr. Hummel!" Blaine became extremely hyped up, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Thanks, Blaine. You can come over tomorrow, while I'm at work. I think Kurt said he was going to spend the day outside so if you have any troubles, he can help ya." Burt patted Blaine on the shoulder then walked down the street to his house while Blaine ran back into his house to tell his parents all about how he was going to be mowing Mr. Hummel's lawn the next day and how he was going to rich off of his newly thought-out lawn care service. Ah, the dreams of an over excited 13 year old with a strange love of showtunes.

When Burt got home, he told Kurt that the boy down the block was going to be coming over the next day to mow the jungle that lay outside their front door. Kurt pouted, but nodded his head agreeing to supervise him. Kurt didn't like most of the boys that lived in Lima. They made fun of him for wearing nice shirts and playing house with the girls and not playing sports during recess. How could Kurt expect this 'Blaine' character to act differently?

* * *

The following day, Kurt woke up to an empty house and a half pot of coffee. He got up, drank his coffee, cleaned his face, and changed into a clean pair of white shorts and a light blue button down. After making himself a proper breakfast, he sat around the living room, reading the few new magazines he had gotten at the market a couple days before. At about noon, a knock came from the door. Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. He wished his father had taken him with him to work, but Burt needed Kurt to watch the house while he was gone.

Kurt got up from his seat on the comfy couch and opened to front door. He was quite surprise by what he saw.

In front of him stood the most gorgeous boy he had seen in his 12-almost 13- years of life. He had wild dark locks on top of his head and hazel eyes that seemed to keep changing with every second that passed. He wore a dark green polo shirt and a pair of jean shorts that ended a little lower on his legs because, to be honest, he was a bit short for his age.

"Hi," the beautiful boy said, putting his hand out. "I'm Blaine. You must be Kurt."

It took Kurt a few seconds to realize that, yes, he was Kurt and that the boy whose name was Blaine was waiting for a handshake.

He shook his head and cleared his throat to speak, sticking his hand out to grip Blaine's. "Uh, right, yeah. I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you." _Smooth move, Kurt. Real smooth._

"Nice to meet you as well." They shuck hands for what Kurt thought was forever, before Blaine pulled back. "Now, do you know where the lawn mower is?"

Kurt blinked, realizing that this was the Blaine who was going to be mowing his family's lawn. "Uh, in the shed in the backyard I think? You can go through the fence on the left side of the house."

"Thanks." Blaine gave a blinding smile then jogged out of site to the fence that separated the front and back yards.

Kurt closed the door, pressed his back to the wooden surface and tried not laugh like a silly girl. But how could he not? There was a very handsome boy who he was going to spend the rest of the day watching in the blazing, hot sun. This may possibly be the best day of his life, like, ever.

Kurt ran back to the closet in the hallway to his bedroom and grabbed the large umbrella he had for the few times he wanted to be outside. You see, the negative side of having skin like a porcelain doll was that he burned like the sun was right next to his face. Kurt grabbed a pair of sunglasses he had gotten when he got the magazines and walked outside. The light from the sun could have possibly blinded someone and the heat made him start sweating instantly.

He was just setting up his small hut when Blaine came out from the side of the house, dragging the rusting lawn mower. Kurt quickly opened the umbrella and sat in the cheap, plastic chair that his father had gotten him for outdoor tea parties. Sunglasses placed on the tip of his nose, he stuck his head in the new Vogue magazine as Blaine looked over to him. He gave a quick wave and immersed himself in how to properly style straightened hair.

Several minutes passed before Kurt realized that the mower had yet to be started. He looked up and glanced over to where Blaine was crouched over the lawn mower. He had a confused look on his face and was looking over the mower as if he would find the meaning of life was inscribed in the red-colored metal. Kurt put the magazine down and walked over to the curly-headed boy.

"You do know how to use a lawn mower, right? Because if you don't, I don't think my dad will still be willing to pay you."

Blaine looked up, startled at the sudden question. "Oh, sorry," he chuckled. "I just can't figure out how to start it. It's a different kind than the one my dad uses."

Kurt leaned down next to Blaine, their faces mere inches away from each other and switched the flip that was located near the gas cap. The mower came to life, a horrible, grumbling noise coming from it. He looked over to the boy next to him, who had an embarrassed expression etched on his face.

"Oh, right. That would explain the switch."

Kurt let out a giggle, covering his mouth shortly after. He blushed as Blaine grinned up at him, his eyes full of excitement. He let his hand fall from his face, giving a curt nod before heading back to his sanctuary from the sun. Blaine returned to the mower and started to cut down the tall weeds that were scattered around the plain of unruly grass.

Kurt read as Blaine pushed the metal monstrosity across the lawn. Or, that's what he wanted Blaine to think. Secretly, he was watching the muscles in the other boy's arms flex through the tinted panes of his sunglasses. Blood rushing to his face, he pulled the pages up a bit higher to hide the coloring.

About an hour later, Blaine had finished almost half of the lawn. The shorter boy had sweat dripping down his front, soaking the collar of his shirt. Small drops sparkled on his forehead, making the unique color of his skin show even greater in the light of the sun. Kurt knew he was staring, but at this moment he didn't really care. Blaine stopped the mower and turned to stroll over to Kurt. The young fashionista quickly wiped away the small trail of drool that was forming on the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, can I go inside to get something to drink?"

After he got over the fact that Blaine was only about a foot away from him he answered. "Sure, there's some lemonade in the fridge." Kurt was glad that he was even able to speak.

"Thanks, Kurt."

…And there goes his speech capability. The sound of his name just coming out of Blaine's mouth made his stomach hurt, his heart pound, and his brain turn to complete mush. It was then that he realized that all the feelings that the other boys had for girls, he had had just now for the black-haired boy that had just gone into his house. He then felt fear consume his heart. Boys weren't suppose to like other boys, they were supposed to like girls. Ugh, Kurt thought, why was his life so complicated? He was 12- going on 13; his biggest concern should be remembering his locker combination when he got into junior high. Not who he was going to like for the rest of his life.

Pre-teen crisis aside, he needed to calm down over his recently discovered _crush_ on Blaine. He had known the boy for what, an hour? It's not like Blaine would actually like him back. With the way Blaine looked, he probably had hordes of girls swarming to get a date with him. He slumped down in the chair and let the magazine to fall onto his lap. Car after car passed by as Kurt began to count them. One, two, three…

He heard the front door open and Blaine's steps as he walked down the pathway that led to the sidewalk. "Hey, Kurt. I got you some lemonade, too."

Kurt turned to apologize to Blaine because he didn't drink lemonade, mostly because the way his father made it made the drink way to sour for his liking when he had seen the boy in front of him. Blaine stood next to him holding two glasses of lemonade, one of which was already half drained, with only a sheer, white tank top on his torso. If it was possible, Kurt's brain would've melted and dripped slowly out from his ears. Blaine handed Kurt his glass, which accepted it and mumbled a quick "Thanks", before shoving as much of the sour liquid into his mouth in hopes that it would stop him from saying something stupid.

"No problem." Blaine smiled. If Kurt didn't like that smile so much, he would've punched him in the face.

The older boy walked over to the steps that led to the house and placed his cup on the ground before heading back to the lawn mower. Kurt saw that his green polo had been tucked into the back pocket of his jean short. He quickly obverted his eyes, realizing exactly where he was looking and returned to the glossy magazine that had sat in his lap.

Kurt waited a good few minutes for the most recent blush to disappear from his complexion to look back up. More sweat had collected on Blaine's forearms and the white fabric of the shirt he was wearing was clinging to his chest. The articles forgotten, Kurt kept his eyes locked on the attractive young god in front of him.

How could a 13-year-old look so good? Was that even possible? _Ugh, damn you hormones, _Kurt inwardly growled.

* * *

Another hour later and Blaine had finished taming the Hummel's jungle into a lawn that looked like it could've been on the cover of 'Home and Gardens'. The dark-haired boy, however, didn't exactly come out looking as good. His curls (which had been held down by a sizeable amount of gel) had been released from their cage and almost every visible inch of him was covered in a fine layer of sweat. Kurt couldn't help but think he still looked good.

Clouds had rolled in, blocking the giant fireball in the sky and making the air around them cool. Kurt watched as Blaine pulled the ancient lawn mower back around the house to the shed when his father pulled up in his beat up truck. Pushing a strand of hair back, he hoisted himself out of the chair from under the umbrella to greet his dad.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" Burt looked around the lawn. "That neighbor kid sure did do a nice job. Was he okay with ya?"

"He was surprisingly…kind. Although it did take him a few minutes to figure out exactly how to turn on the mower, but besides that he was just perfect." In every way possible, Kurt added in an afterthought.

Blaine, who had apparently heard the car pull up, ran out from the side of the house, his polo now on his body.

"Hello there, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said politely.

Burt chuckled at Blaine (mostly at his dark locks which were all going in different directions). "Hey there, Blaine. Had any trouble today?"

"Only trying to start the mower, but Kurt helped me out." He turned to look at said boy. "He's a really cool guy."

Kurt blushed and wished that he still had the pages of his magazine to cover his face.

"Well, that's good to know." Pulling out his wallet, Burt took out a few dollar bills. "How's about 30 bucks?"

Blaine looked at the money like it was water and he had been stranded in the desert for months. "Whoa, thanks Mr. Hummel!"

Excitedly, the young man accepted the money from Burt, who said a thankful goodbye and walked inside his house. Now it was just Kurt and Blaine, standing outside on the lawn. Kurt shifted on his feet, feeling the awkward silence that was beginning to consume them.

"Did you really mean that?" Kurt asked him, looking at anything that wasn't the boy next to him.

"What?" Looking back at him, Kurt saw that Blaine was honestly confused.

"That I'm…cool."

"Oh," Blaine said simply. "Well sure. You helped me out and didn't even make fun of me for it. I consider that pretty cool in my book." Kurt eyes widened as Blaine talked, his heart swelling with affection.

"Thank you then." Kurt was about to walk away when Blaine grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Kurt, wait!" Said boy turned around to face the shorter.

"Do you wanna…hang out tomorrow? You know, if it's okay with your dad." Blaine said nervously.

Kurt stared at him for a few seconds before nodding his head sharply. "Sure, of course! I mean, yeah. I'll ask my dad, but I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" Blaine said excitedly before running up the street to his own house. Kurt stood on the lawn, watching the boy leave. He had never felt like this, ever. His face burned from the blush spreading to it and his insides ached from how happy he was. And now this wonderful boy wanted to be his friend. Mouth stretched out into a smile, he walked back inside to tell his father he was going to be spending the following day hanging out with Blaine.

That night, Kurt stayed up trying to figure out the perfect outfit to wear to spend the day with Blaine. Eventually he collapsed on his bed around midnight, several different shirts clutched in his hands.

* * *

Kurt was never a morning person, which was why his father always left half a pot of coffee for him in the morning. So when a sudden knocking came from the door upstairs, Kurt wasn't exactly in his right mind as he climbed the stairs up to the main level and opened the door to Blaine.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said with a wide grin. "You ready to go?"

Kurt looked at the curly-headed boy in front of him, trying to remember just who he was. The only thing that actually made sense to his brain was 'need coffee', so he simply left the strange boy at the door and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Uh, Kurt?" Kurt had concluded it was most likely a hobbit, but Kurt was taller, so no need to be concerned.

His feet felt like they were made of concrete as he dragged them to the doorway that led to the kitchen. The hobbit seemed to be following him but as long as he didn't take his coffee, he was fine with it.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

How did this hobbit know his name? Was he a stalker or something? Was Kurt a celebrity to this hobbit? Probably. Kurt was a very talented dancer and singer. This hobbit must have seen him perform and was now so over taken with love for Kurt he just had to meet him. Maybe he'll sign an autograph for him, as long as he stays a safe distant from his sacred drink.

Kurt had made it half way into the kitchen. He could see the coffee maker through his half-lidded eyes. Closer, closer, closer….Suddenly, Kurt got hit with something hard mid-thigh, causing him to fall onto the solid surface.

"Kurt! Kurt! Talk to me! Are you okay?"

Why was this hobbit yelling? If he was truly a fan, he would go and get Kurt some freakin' coffee! Ugh, his life was so complicated.

"Coffee…" Kurt mumbled, trying to make the hobbit understand that he needed it. "Coffee…need...coffee." Kurt tried to get up, but he was too tired so he let his face fall back, banging his forehead on the surface. "…ow..."

"Kurt…do you need coffee?" Finally! The hobbit was able to comprehend him! Kurt nodded his head. Or at least attempted to. It was a little complicated with whatever he was laying on hitting him in the face.

"Okay I'll get you some coffee." The hobbit said. Kurt listened to his footsteps, the sounds of glasses clinking and cupboards opening mixing with them.

A few minutes later, he felt arms wrap around his torso, pulling him up and placing him in one of the chair that sat around the apparent table. Kurt began sliding down the chair before the arms were back pulling him up. One arm left while the other stayed, keeping his limp body steady. "Okay, I've heard of not being a morning person but this is ridiculous." 'Dammit hobbit, where's my coffee?' Kurt tried to say this out, but all that came out of his mouth was a jumble of sounds that even he couldn't figure out.

"Hold still," the hobbit commanded. _What the heck, hobbit? I'm the celebrity here, I call the shots!_

He felt the brim of a hot mug come up to his lips, and gladly opened them. The warm liquid flowed down his throat as he felt his brain begin to wake up. Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the bitter taste of the black coffee. After regaining the general feeling of his arms he raised them to grip the porcelain mug, one hand wrapping around the hobbit's. Kurt eyes fluttered open, the caffeine seeping into his blood stream. He glanced at the cup, seeing the other hand holding the half full cup of coffee, and followed up the arm to look at the face. Kurt yelped and nearly fell out of his seat.

"B-Blaine! How long have you been here?!" Kurt questioned. So he was the hobbit? Now Kurt kind of felt bad for secretly making fun of his height, but seriously, how long had he been there?

"You answered the door when I knocked but you just kind of looked at me like you didn't know me and then walked away to the kitchen. I'm glad I came when I did or you might have seriously hurt yourself."

Kurt chuckled at him. "Please, that happens every morning, but usually I'm more well rested. Wait, what time is it?"

Blaine pulled his hand back from the cup, making Kurt miss the warmth. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a gold pocket watch. Kurt rolled his eyes. It was like this boy came from the 50s.

"It's 12:30." Blaine answered, pushing the watch back into his pocket.

"That's why. I didn't go to bed until pass midnight. I was busy…" Kurt stopped. He had almost told Blaine that he had stayed up all night trying to figure out what to wear to spend the day with him. He didn't even remember actually going to bed. Which meant…

"Ah! Don't look at me!" Kurt dislodged Blaine's arm from him (he hadn't even really noticed it had still been wrapped around him after he was completely conscious) and hid around the corner in the living room.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I have bed head and I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I look hideous!" Kurt said seriously.

Kurt waited a few seconds before he heard loud laughing. Blaine was laughing at him. That jerk! "Blaine, do not laugh at me! This is a serious issue!"

The laughter eventually lessened. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but that is not a serious issue. In fact, I think you looked adorable." Kurt was glad he was hiding in the living room because he was pretty sure his face was the color of a fire truck. "Adorableness aside, Blaine, I still need to shower and change. You can just…wait out here, 'kay?"

"Fine, but I stand by my statement."

Kurt walked back to his room and took a quick shower in the connected bathroom. He walked out with a towel around his waist and looked around his decretive room. Although he had never concluded on what to wear, he had picked out various outfits as options. Kurt swiftly looked over each one and decided on a button down similar to the one he had been wearing the day before except white, a black vest and form fitting blue jeans. For extra flare, he added a red bowtie and converse that were the same shade. He ran up the steps and called out from the doorway to his bedroom.

"Blaine I'm ready!" Kurt walked into the living room to see Blaine sitting on the floor going through the rack of DVDs. The boy wore an outfit similar to the one he had won the previous day, except the polo was a sky blue.

"I can't believe you have The Little Mermaid! I love that movie!" Blaine twisted around and waved the case in his hand. Kurt let out a laugh and walked over to take it from his grip. "Well of course. Classic Disney is the best."

Blaine chuckled as he got up, Kurt placing the DVD back on the rack. "So what are we going to do today?" Kurt asked.

"I was hoping we could ride our bikes to the park." Blaine said enthusiastically.

"Oh," Kurt said sadly, Blaine's face deflating at his tone. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but I don't have a bike. I got rid of it because I never really used it."

Blaine pursed his lips in a look that Kurt concluded meant that he was thinking before he lit up.

"You can sit on the handlebars of my bike and we can ride to the park together."

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. In the every movie he had ever watched, if someone sat on the handlebars of a bike they were normally a girl. He opened his mouth to tell Blaine that he didn't think it was a good idea when he saw the look on Blaine's face. The older boy was grinning so hard Kurt was sure that his face must have been hurting. But Blaine looked happy, and if Blaine was happy then Kurt was.

"Okay."

Blaine quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to Blaine's shiny, dark blue Schwinn bike. He quickly sat on the bike seat and gripped the handlebars, waiting for Kurt to get on them. The brunette looked at the metal bars, questioning them before carefully sitting in the center of the aluminum, placing his feet on either side of the front wheel.

"You ready, Kurt?" Blaine said, kicking the stand out from under the bike. Kurt looked back at Blaine, directly into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah, let's go." He gripped the cool, metal bars, his knuckles grazing Blaine's. The bike jerked forward as Blaine began to peddle down the street to the nearby park. Other houses passed them in a blur, the wind whipping back Kurt's fringe. When they went to turn a corner, Kurt gently leaned back into Blaine to prevent the bike from tipping over. The boy behind him stuck his head through the gap of his arms to see, making Kurt take in a sharp breath. He had never been a touchy person, but apparently Blaine was. Five minutes later and they had reached the park. It was a small one, with only a few pieces of playground equipment scattered across it.

Blaine pulled up near the bike rack, letting Kurt get off first before he locked it into place.

"Hey look, swings! I haven't been on one in like forever." The shorter boy bounced up and down like a 5-year-old. Kurt gave him a questioning look. How could someone act so mature one second and revert back to a toddler the next?

Blaine offered Kurt his arm. Ah, point proven; back to the young gentleman. They hooked arms and trotted over to the swing set that sat under a tall maple tree. The healthy, green leaves created enough shade to cover the seats, the metal chains cool to the touch. Both boys sat down, linking their individual fingers in the loops.

"I like to think," said Blaine as he started to kick up from the ground, "that one day, when I'm older, I'll be able to swing all the way above the top bar. It's a life goal for me now, you know. Do you have any goals, Kurt?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "I don't really have goals, I guess. They're more dreams than anything. I want to move to a big city, like New York or Los Angeles. But I'm not quite sure what I want to do. Something to do with clothes probably, because I really like making outfits."

Blaine nodded. "That makes sense. Lima is okay, but living in a big city would be pretty fun. I don't know what I want to do. I like music and I like to play guitar, but I don't know. My dad wants me to become a lawyer, but that sounds really serious. I'm not very serious, am I Kurt?"

The taller boy laughed. "Blaine, you can be mature at times, but you are most definitely not serious." Blaine laughed as well.

That's how the next 2 hours went, Blaine and Kurt just talking and playing on things that seriously shouldn't be played on by adolescent boys. At about fifthteen pass 3, they got up and rode Blaine's bike all the way back to Kurt's house. When they arrived, Burt was getting out of his rusting, Chevy truck.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Burt asked as he took a box of pizza out of the passenger side.

"Great!" Blaine answered, "Kurt and I rode on my bike to the park, and we played on the swings and all the other little kid stuff. And we talked about all our favorite things. Did you know that both Kurt and I love Patti LaPone? All the other boys I know don't even know who the heck she is! This is amazing!"

Kurt rolled his eyes one more at the amused boy as his father patted him on the shoulder. "Well it sure is nice to know that. You wanna stay for dinner, Blaine?" Burt asked.

"No thank you, Mr. Hummel. My mom said she was going to make my favorite dinner tonight."

Burt chuckled. This boy was way too polite to be 13. "Lucky man. And, please Blaine, call me Burt."

"I don't think so Mr. Hummel. See you tomorrow Kurt!" Blaine called out as he rode up to his red brick house.

"Is he always like that?" Burt asked Kurt as they walked up to their house. "You have no idea."

For the next 2 weeks, Blaine would wake up at 8 am, shower, get dressed and head over to Kurt's house at 9. At some point he had declared himself able to just walk into Kurt's house without knocking. He would then walk down to Kurt's basement bedroom (which he thought was the coolest bedroom ever) and help Kurt wake up. And by 'help', that meant dragging him up the stairs, making sure he stayed in his seat at the kitchen table, and pour coffee into his mouth. The slim, slightly taller boy would have the same reaction every morning: "Mmm, coffee…Blaine, what the heck?!"

They rode to the park at noon each day, switching some days so Kurt could peddle and Blaine could have fun sitting on the handlebars. They would talk about nearly everything under the sun, from their favorite colors to nightmares they had had when they were five. Blaine easily considered Kurt his best friend and Kurt thought that Blaine was the greatest friend he could ever have. One day, while Kurt was doing some summer reading on a day that Blaine had to go school clothes shopping, Burt came down to the bedroom.

"Hey Kurt." Burt said from his spot on the bottom step.

"Oh, hey dad." Kurt said without looking up from the page of 'Pride and Prejudice'.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a new bike. I know you can't really like riding on Blaine's handlebars every day."

Kurt took his eyes of the words of Jane Austen to see if his dad was serious. "Really?"

Burt nodded, and Kurt squealed in joy and ran to hug his father. He did actually enjoy riding on the aluminum bars of the bike, the wind blowing through his hair as Blaine peddled to their destination. But with his own bicycle, him and Blaine could ride together anywhere they wanted without having to bend and twist to see exactly where they were going.

The next day, Burt took his son to Wal-mart ("Really, dad? Wal-mart? This place is so trashy.") and bought him a bike. When they got home, the bike in the bed of Burt's truck, Blaine was sitting on the cement steps, staring intently at the screen of the black DS in his hands. He looked up as they pulled into the driveway.

"Kurt! Kurt! You're back! What kind of bike did you get? What color is it? Did you get a matching helmet too?" Kurt tried to keep up with Blaine, but question after question spilled passed his lips.

As they talked, or Blaine asked questions and Kurt just added in words every few minutes, Burt grabbed his Swiss knife and started unpacking the large cardboard box that contained the newly purchased bike. It was similar to Blaine's, at least in the structure, and was a vibrant purple.

"Oh my god! It's awesome!" Blaine exclaimed, pulling the bike by the front wheel out of the sea of packing peanuts.

After they had it completely de-tagged, Kurt hopped on the bike and him and Blaine traveled around the neighborhood, pointing out places where they had had adventures as misguided infants. Kurt listened as Blaine told lame jokes, and vice versa when Kurt would come up with witty comments to them. It wasn't until the sky went from a powder to an inky black when they returned. As he parked the bike in the garage, Blaine sat on the sidewalk counting stars. Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't like anyone he had ever met. All the other 13-year-olds liked to play video games and beat stuff up. Blaine liked to sing songs with him and talk about anything and do things like count the stars instead of leaving Kurt to lock his new bike away alone.

He walked back to the curly-headed boy to say goodbye but was cut short when Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Kurt was pretty sure he stopped breathing. Blaine was warm, even with the summer heat fleeting from the cold night. The polo shirt he was wearing that day, a bright yellow, was soft like how Kurt's shirts were when he used the fancy fabric softener. He gently wrapped his thin arms around Blaine's back, leaning his forehead on the mass of curls.

The contact only lasted a few more seconds before Blaine pulled away. Kurt gave a short pout at the lost while Blaine wasn't looking.

"Bye Kurt."

Even if it had been weeks that they had known each other, and Kurt knew that Blaine would never recuperate his feelings, he always got a horrible case of the butterflies whenever the older said his name.

* * *

A few days later, at the end of July, when Kurt was fully awake after consuming half a cup of coffee, Blaine stood next to him in a white t-shirt and swim trunks.

"Why are you in your bathing suit?" Kurt asked, sipping away on his liquid heaven.

"Because," Blaine said as he grabbed an Oreo from an open package on the counter and sat down in the chair next to Kurt's, "today you and I are going to the local swimming pool. Honestly, the days have been getting hotter and hotter lately." Blaine mimicked fanning himself with his hand. Kurt rolled his eyes. Sometimes Blaine was more of a diva than he was.

"I don't know, Blaine." Kurt said tentatively. Sure, he liked spending time with Blaine. But he also didn't like being the color of a tomato. "You know I burn easily."

"I have sunblock. Come on, please Kurt." Blaine got down on his knees and pouted, giving the blue-eyed boy the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Kurt opened his mouth to say no, but he just couldn't with those hazel orbs pleading with him.

"Fine, but I'm not getting my hair wet."

The younger boy walked back to his room, changed into a pair of green striped trunks and white shirt, throwing a thin hoodie over his frail body. From there, he and Blaine rode to the local swimming pool which was a bit farther than the park. The local swimming pool was like any other pool, with three high dive boards and a line that separated the shallow side from the deep end. A single lifeguard post stood at the far north side, casting a looming shade over whoever passed in front of it.

They walked in through the gate, Kurt quickly finding an umbrella to hide under. Blaine walked over to the pool chair Kurt sat curled up in, placing his bag next to Kurt's things. He stripped his white t-shirt and jumped in the pool, water flying everywhere.

"Come on, Kurt!" Blaine called out once he had returned to the surface. "The water's great!"

Kurt flung the hood of his thin sweatshirt over his head, adjusting his sunglasses. "I told you, Blaine. I am not getting my hair wet. Now, where is that sunblock you promised? I am not allowing my skin to burn."

"But Kuuurrrrrtttt!" Blaine whined. "You proooommmiiissseedd!"

Kurt took in a deep breath, trying to maintain his sanity. "Blaine, I will get in the pool when the sunblock sets in. And the sooner you tell me where the sunblock is, the sooner I do. Understand?"

"Okay! Sunblock's in the left zipper pocket!"

"Thank you." Kurt stretched his arms, reaching for the bag. He retrieved the sunblock from the pocket Blaine had said it was in and took of the hoodie. He started with his legs, rubbing the lotion into his skin. He contemplated taking his shirt off to put sunblock on his stomach. If he was going in the pool (he was certain Blaine would be willing to carry him over to the edge and throw him in) he most certainly wasn't going to let the t-shirt get wet, even if it was something cheap. Tentatively, he fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Kurt looked up, feeling like someone was watching him. There were a few families and some lone teenagers who sat in one of the corners of the fencing. But no one was watching him. He continued applying the sunblock to his entire body and sat back under the umbrella.

Half an hour later, Kurt was nearly asleep from the constant noise of water swishing and the heat that filled the air. His ears perked when they heard the nearby _sploosh_ of someone getting out of the pool and the wet, squishy footsteps coming towards them.

"Ku-rrrrttttt." Blaine said in a sing-song tune. "It's been 30 minutes. Are you ready for some swimmin'?"

Kurt laid still, hoping Blaine would thick he was sleeping. "I know you're not sleeping. Now get up, you promised me you would go swimming with me, not lay around in the shade covered in sunblock."

"I thought that was what swimming was." Kurt said, removing the glasses from his eyes.

"Nope, get up. Come on." Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists and tugged him up, dragging the younger boy to the side of the pool. "Now, will you jump in the pool or will I have to carry you in?"

"Well, being carried in wouldn't be such a ba-AAAHHHHH!" Kurt suddenly found himself surrounded by water, the next second he saw Blaine floating next to him, his cheeks puffed out. Blaine motioned up and Kurt glared at him, but still nodded. He swam up, gasping for air when he reached the surface. Seconds later, Blaine's head appeared, letting out a gasp. "What did you do that for?! Now my hair's wet!" Kurt yelled at Blaine, who just had a goofy grin on his face. "What?!" Kurt shouted.

"Your hair looks cute. It's all sweep to one side and slick downed, but it doesn't look like it has a ton of product holding it aside or something."

Kurt blushed and looked away. "Yeah, well, whatever. Just, don't do that again." Blaine smiled at him and gave a light splash. "Hey!" A voice called out. Blaine and Kurt looked to the edge of the pool where tall teenager stood. He had blond hair that was swept to one side and bright, clear blue eyes. He had a dark tan, which made his hair stand out more. Kurt stared at him. This guy wasn't just cute; he was hot in every sense of the word.

"Everything okay here? I heard screaming." The blonde asked.

"Yeah, everything's cool. No need to worry." Blaine said quickly.

"Are you okay?" He directly said to Kurt.

Kurt sharply nodded, feeling the heat rise to his face. He looked down to the water and stared at his hands, pale blurs surrounded by changing blue.

"Okay. If you need anything just give a holler. My name's Henry by the way." He said before walking back to the other side of the pool.

Kurt waited until Henry had left to look back up. He felt his heart beating faster than he thought it could. A slow smile crept up on his face as he sunk back into the water. Blaine, however, was not having the same reaction. He had a slight frown and his eyebrows were scrunched up. He slowly let his face return to its usual grin and swam backwards down to the deeper end.

Kurt popped his head up from the water, searching for Blaine before seeing the mass of curls duck under with a splash. Kurt sunk down so his eyes were barely above the water and his feet crept along the concrete bottom of the pool. He did his best, quietly moving through the chlorinated liquid. He got about a foot away from Blaine, who had his back turned to him. Kurt paused for a second to count the small freckles that splattered across Blaine's shoulders before jumping and pinning Blaine's neck under the water.

Small bubbles rose to the surface from where Blaine was. Eventually he was able to grab the hands that held him down and lift them up. He gasped for breath once he came back to the surface and looked to see who the hands belonged to. "Kurt! What the heck!"

Kurt couldn't help it. He burst into a fit of giggles and splashed his arms into the water, sending a wave towards the older boy. Blaine's face contorted into a smile and what could possibly be known as the greatest splash war ever began. Many innocent pedestrians were hit in the heat of battle, some still in clothing and soaked down to their underwear. Small children fled in terror, crying of two mad boys who almost drowned them in their strange efforts. It only ended when Henry, the blond lifeguard, came over.

"You two again? Would you stop flirting! I don't want to have to kick you out of the pool for the rest of the summer, ya hear?" Henry shouted, blowing his whistle sharply before heading back to the peacefulness of his post.

"No we weren't—"

"Come on, Henry! D—"

"—just friends, I—"

"—were just playing around—"

"—he isn't even cute!"

"Hey!" Blaine said offensively. "I always tell you you look cute, and you think I'm not? That's a little uncalled for."

Kurt slapped his forehead. "Blaine, seriously? Fine, I think you're cute, but I was—"

"No!" Blaine held his hand up in front of Kurt's face. "You just said that so I would shut up." Blaine pouted and scooted away from Kurt so he was at least 3 feet away.

Kurt slapped his forehead again, knowing a palm print was beginning to form. "Okay Blaine. I think you're cute. In fact, I think you're the most handsome 13 year old I have ever seen! There! Happy?" Kurt seethed.

Blaine had his arms crossed in a standoffish stance, but a sly smirk was along his mouth. "Really? You think I'm handsome?"

Kurt let out a sigh. "If I say yes, will you stop acting so prissy about it?"

"Well, since you already said it, then yes." Blaine sunk under the water again and poked Kurt in the leg before dodging the kicking limb.

They spent their time in the pool, alternating between spending time on the pool chair. Kurt got out a few times to renew his layer of sunblock, each time feeling like he was being watched. The pool closed at around 4 o'clock, so at 3:30 the two boys packed up and began their journey back to their bikes. Kurt, who had his thin, green hoodie wrapped around his body had forgotten his sunglasses on the side table next to the chair and was walking back to the gate when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey." It was Henry.

Kurt quickly turned around, almost hitting Henry in the face. "O-oh, h-hey." He stuttered out.

"You and that other kid gonna be coming back soon? I wanna make sure to put up some warning signs before you can start the new water apocalypse."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kurt suddenly shouted. Henry backed up a few feet, raising his hands in defense.

"Whoa, calm down kid. I never said he was." Henry said before a look dawned over his face. "Wait, are you one of those people who aren't, y'know… okay with it?"

Kurt scrunched his nose up, eyes widening when he understood. "What? No, I'm fine with it. I'm just, I, he doesn't, I don't, I mean—ugh. This conversation is not working with me. Please let me shut up now."

Henry laughed and settled a hand back on Kurt's shoulder. "Listen, what's your name again?" "Kurt." "Right, Listen, Kurt. I may not get your problem, since I like boobs and all, but I have a cousin in California. He's kind of like you. Pale, pushy, can't seem to talk properly, but he's gay. And I accepted it. Not because he was family, but because I didn't care. Now, most people in this town do care, but you shouldn't. You should just do what makes you happy."

"Wow," Kurt looked at Henry with wide eyes, "that sounded really profound."

"Really, ya think so? I pretty sure I heard that last part from the internet."

"And the moment is ruined."

Henry chuckled and slapped Kurt on the back, making the younger boy stumble forward a bit. "Opps, sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength."

Kurt said good bye to Henry and walked towards the bike rack, where Blaine was already straddling his own bike. "Hey, what took you so long?" Blaine asked as Kurt grabbed his bag and got on his own bike. "Oh, I was just talking to Henry, that's all."

Blaine scrunched up his triangular eyebrows. "I don't like Henry. He's always, like, trying to bud into everything. It's annoying."

Kurt looked over to Blaine. "What makes you think that?"

They both kicked off, and started pedaling back to their street. "He kept coming over when we were having fun. He ruins fun. He's a fun-ruiner."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, he is not a fun-ruiner. That's just his job. He's a lifeguard; his job is to make sure we don't drown each other."

Blaine muttered something under his breath. "What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

They didn't go back to the pool after that. Kurt asked Blaine a few times if he wanted to go, but every time Blaine would say he didn't feel like it, or that the kiddy pool from when he was 8 was good enough. Kurt disagreed. He had seen Blaine in the poor, blue, plastic tub. It was not a pretty picture, but it was very funny.

It was the beginning of August, and the extreme heat had yet to settle. Kurt laid stiff under the tree in Blaine's backyard, sweat trickling down his face. Blaine sat in the middle of the grass, trying to fix the broken sprinkler. His fingers were jammed into the opening, small grunts coming from his mouth.

Kurt, face pushed into the moist grass, turned his cheek to look at Blaine. "Blaaaiiiiinnnnneee?" Kurt whined. "Why is it so hhhhooootttt? Make it stop, Blaaiiinnnee."

Blaine twisted his back, his face red form the heat and frustration and drops covering his forehead. "Kurt, no offense, but shut up."

Kurt rolled back over and slowly let himself fall asleep, the pounding waves of the sun lulling him into unconsciousness. The dreams instantly started. First, it was him, riding his bike down a paved road. He couldn't see the houses moving pass them directly, only colored blurs, like he was moving so fast that he was defying the speed of light. Suddenly he was falling, back hitting the asphalt, pain surging from the back of his head and the base of his spine. All that was above him was darkness, no stars, no light, just darkness. Kurt could feel himself going cold, the blood in his veins slowing; feeling like it was turning into syrup. His eyes started to close, his brain telling them to stay open but he couldn't help it. They fell into slits, easing closed…then there was a light. A single light in the middle of all the black. Kurt's eyes started to open, and then there was someone calling his name.

"Kurt."

His arms felt like stones when he tried to lift them up.

"Kurt?"

Was Kurt going to die on this street? Man_, this dream sucked. Wait, dream? This is a dream! Wake up, idiot! You. Are. Sleeping._

"Kurt!"

His eyes shot open. In front of him was Blaine, looking similar to the first day that Kurt had met him. "Are you okay? I looked over and you were asleep and I thought you had a heatstroke and I was going to call 911 cause I thought you were dead and-"

Kurt giggled and lifted his head from the wet ground. "Blaine, I'm not dead. Trust me. Unless I am. And if I am, why are you here? I was so sure that when I died I would go to a dream world where everything I wanted would be."

"What, you don't want your best friend?" Blaine asked.

"Well I want my best friend." Kurt said, emphasizing the 'friend' part. No need for a double meaning in this situation. "But it depends. Will you bother me for the rest of eternity?"

Blaine laughed. "Well, of course. As your best friend, I have the right to annoy you without you having a just reason to hurt me. It's like, a universal law."

"It is known throughout the universe?"

"Yes. Aliens in far off galaxies know of it. They all go around, tugging their best friends' antennae because they know that they can't really hurt them. But, like, say I broke your bike-"

"You do and I will hurt you."

"Exactly. If I broke your bike, you would have a good reason for hurting me."

Kurt taps his chin, thinking it over. "I think you're right. That seems fair, but we're only allowed to hurt each other over little things, not big things because I will not fret from punching you in the crotch." Blaine scrunched his face up. "Please don't. I once walked into a table and it hurt like hell." Kurt couldn't help it. The mental image of Blaine, doubled over in pain, the giggles had no choice but to escape from his mouth.

Blaine swatted at his arm while Kurt rolled around on the grass, clutching his sides. "Well, once you're done choking on laughter, would you get up? I finally got the sprinkler thingy unplugged. There was like this really weird wad of dirt stuck in it. It wasn't a rock, which just makes me a little scared because it was solid, but not like dirt is."

Kurt stopped his laughing and propped himself up on his elbows. "There are mysterious dirt creatures living in your backyard, Blaine. You better hurry up and prepare before they begin a war. I suggest getting kittens with little soldier helmets. They will be cute, but deadly."

"Yes, Kurt. And they will have tiny bazookas that make squeaking noises when you shoot them off. That will surely defeat the mysterious dirt creatures." Blaine said seriously.

"Don't underestimate kittens, Blaine. They just want you to think they are all sweet and innocent and fluffy. But in reality, they are like tiny ninjas, bent on destroying their enemies."

Blaine smiled. "Kind of like you?"

"Exact-wait a minute? Was that a hidden fat joke? Are you calling me fat, Anderson because we just had this talk a minute ago and you know I will not hold myself from—"

"Punching me in the crotch, I know, I know. No Kurt, I'm not saying you're fat. I meant the other stuff. Like how you're all sweet and innocent on the outside but you can still go all vicious ninja on me if you wanted to."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up at the analogy. "Oh." Then his lips formed a smirk. "Well, I suppose we both have our moments of awesomeness."

Blaine laughed and Kurt flopped back down to the ground. "Now, will you _please_ put the sprinkler on? I think I'm gonna have some sort of mental breakdown from all the heat."

"You're such a diva."

Kurt popped his head up quickly and said, "The diva-ess", before flopping his head down into the way too warm grass.

"That's not even a word." He heard Blaine mumble. Kurt's chest hurt from laughing so much by the time they started the sprinkler. They just lay under its gentle spray, embracing the mixture of the cool water and beating sun.

* * *

It takes some heavy convincing to let Blaine's mom allow him to sleep over at Kurt's house one day. Even though Kurt lived a block down the street and had been over to Blaine's house at least every day for a whole two weeks, she still seemed very hesitant. But a few minutes of speaking to Burt Hummel had finally convinced her and now Kurt was going to have his first ever real sleepover.

Blaine came over to his house at around 8 with a backpack and a pillow under his arm, waving his mom off as she drove away. The overzealous boy jumped two steps at a time down the stairs before landing gracefully on the chair located right next to the bottom of the flight of stairs. "I still can't believe your dad let you have a whole _floor _of your house. It took 5 years of my sibling begging for my parents to get us a dog, and even then, my mom just ended up getting a lap dog for her own amusement."

"That's sad, Blaine. Real sad. By the way, get off my chair."

"Sure thing." Blaine, in a show of great agility, jumped from the chair to Kurt's bed, bouncing once on his feet before landing on his bottom. Kurt chuckled at him and grabbed a throw pillow from behind Blaine's hand and dropped it on his face. The pillow bounced softly once before falling off Blaine's face. Kurt squawked when saw Blaine's still eyes and pursed lips. "You are not funny at all."

"Yeah, well, you love me any way."

"You know it."

Blaine was too busy getting back on his feet so he could bounce on the bed to see Kurt's blushing face. His socked feet dug into the comforter and Blaine started to try jump as hard as he could, coming much too close to the ceiling for either boys liking. Blaine stopped once he felt the wood ceiling brush the top of his curls.

He reached down and grabbed the pillow that Kurt had dropped on his head earlier. Standing high above Kurt, holding the pillow above his head, he shouted at Kurt, "Come on, Kurt! Let's get this party started!" He proceeded to then throw the pillow into Kurt's face, affectively stunning the boy and opening a window for Blaine to tackle Kurt. It seemed that Kurt was not prepared for an extremely energized Blaine Anderson.

An hour later, Burt had ordered them a pizza and both boys had consumed at least 3 pieces each, making them feel bloated and lazy. Kurt pushed the loveseat at the end of his bed closer to the TV and threw most of the blankets and pillows into the small space.

Kurt and Blaine wrapped themselves in thin blankets and tried as hard as they could to dig themselves farther into the loveseat. Kurt put _The Sound of Music_ in and shoved some popcorn into his mouth. He couldn't focus on the movie however. Not with Blaine's heat radiating off onto him, even through the blanket.

With Blaine's warmth, and the soothing tone of Julie Andrews, he found his eyes starting to slip shut and his whole body tilting to the side.

Kurt woke with a start and the first thing his eyes caught was the electric blue color of the TV screen. He must have been out for a while. The next thing he noticed was the lumpy object that half of his body was resting on and wow, it was really warm-

_Oh my gosh, it's Blaine._ Kurt didn't make any movements, making sure to not wake the other boy as he gently turned his head to the side to look at him. Ugh, god. Sleeping is not suppose to be one of those activates where people can be attractive while they do it. But Blaine's eyelashes fan out across his check, his hair already springing out in different places, and his lips are slightly parted and Kurt-

Oh. _Oh_. Kurt wanted to kiss Blaine. Like, _really_ kiss him. Just lean up and tilt Blaine's face with his hand and press their lips together. Kurt had never kissed someone before. But he had seen almost all of the romantic comedies available to a 12 year old and he was pretty sure he could do it. Unfortunately, fear seeped into his vein, making his blood run cold. Would Blaine even want to kiss him? For all he knew, Blaine could only like girls and just considered Kurt a friend.

But. Oh, how he loved to just question the 'but' of everything. But…what if Blaine did? What if he wanted to kiss Kurt as much as Kurt wanted to kiss him? Kurt silently sighed. They had been through so much this summer, progressed so far in their friendship, and yet Kurt had still not shaken the lingering buzz that he felt after spending hours with Blaine. He couldn't shake his feelings as hard as he tried. Kurt wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to. Maybe he just wanted to blissfully fall for Blaine like every other girl probably had.

It took him a few minutes to fall asleep again and the only thing he could hear was Blaine's intake of breath. While it was a constant reminder of his emotions, it also provided some sort of soothing rhythm for him to count the threads in his blanket to, and as his eyelids fell shut, he realized that this was the only night during the entire summer that he had gone to sleep before midnight.

He woke again to someone one nudging his arm, but instead of opening his eyes, he burrowed into the small alcove in front of his face. Someone chuckled and the vibrations traveled from the miniature cave Kurt had found into his body and urged him to wake up. The person (he had concluded that it was human) was insistent for a few more minutes, but Kurt was not having any of it. Eventually the nudging stopped and Kurt's whole body was upset as the lump he was laying on moved and the majority of his body fell to the couch. He groaned, but didn't move. Moving was for the weak.

The nudging came back a few minutes later, and Kurt lazily swung an arm in the general direction. The person pulled him into a sitting position and then whispered into his ear, "Wake up, Kurt." That made Kurt's eyes open, even if only enough for him to blurrily see a hand holding a mug in front of his face. Pushing it gently against his mouth, Kurt slid his eyes back closed and allowed the hand to pour the hot coffee down his throat and warm his stomach. He was able to take over after a few more sips, and when half the cup was gone, he finally opened his eyes to see Blaine kneeling in front of him.

"Thanks, Blaine." He mumbled around the cup. Blaine smiled at him and patted his knee before standing up.

"Of course, Kurt. Now, hurry up and finish your coffee. Your dad already left for work and I demand some sort of breakfast food." Blaine said before trotting up the stairs. Kurt smiled into the cup before continuing with his daily routine.

* * *

When the last week of August came around, Blaine tried to fit as many summer activities as he could in just seven days. Both boys had already done their school shopping, so their parents were okay with the boys running around the neighborhood.

Mid-week, the weather reporter predicted that it was going to be raining the rest of the week, and on Thursday night, the sky was filled with clouds, and in the morning, the ground was littered with puddles. Blaine was sulking a bit when he rode his bike in front of Kurt's house and Kurt suspected it was because Blaine actually had to wear full-length pants today because of the cool morning air. Kurt got on his own bike and they peddled around the block around a few times before it started to look like it was raining again and they both decided that it was best that they just go into Kurt's house for awhile.

They sat on the couch in the living room, watching whatever was on the TV at the moment. Blaine sprawled on the couch, his legs tangled with Kurt's and his arms wrapped around the back of his couch. Kurt wanted nothing more than to lean into Blaine's pliant body and wrap his arms around his torso and just cuddle, ah man. He needed to stop thinking like this. But it seemed like Blaine's hand kept on brushing the back of his neck and shoulder, pulling him closer to the boy. Kurt didn't say anything about it, mostly because he didn't want to. He liked the gentle touch of Blaine's fingertips grazing against his skin and he wasn't even sure if Blaine knew he was doing it or not.

Around 5, the same time Burt Hummel came home, the sun finally shown through the clouds and Blaine could not jump up faster. "Come on, Kurt! The sun's out!"

Kurt graciously followed him outside into the warm summer air. Along with it being around 80 degrees, the air was incredibly humid and Kurt could feel his shirt start to stick to his back but he couldn't care less with the smile on Blaine's face. Blaine ran down the street, embracing the sun and hot air. Kurt chased after him and they made it about a block and a half before the rain started to poor down on him. It only took one blink for Kurt to be soaking wet and he screamed at Blaine.

"Blaine! Oh my gosh, Blaine!" He yelled, hoping Blaine could hear him through the roar of the rain. Blaine turned around to look at him, his curls soaked and sticking to his head, his polo glued to his chest. But it didn't seem like Blaine actually minded the rain. His face was split into a giant grin and he spun around a couple times. Kurt laughed and ran over to Blaine, grabbing his arm in mid-spin.

"Blaine, we need to get inside now! We're gonna get sick if we stay out here any longer!" Kurt tried to be as serious as he could, but he was laughing to hard and most of his words were jumbled together. He decided he would just pull Blaine towards one of the nearest trees to get them out of the rain. He rested most of his body against the tall oak tree, panting. Blaine copied him and they pressed their backs to the harsh bark. Kurt flinched every time a drop of rain made it through the canopy of leaves and pushed him further back into the tree.

"Kurt," Blaine said once he had caught his breath, "can I tell you something?"

Kurt looked at him, first in the eyes, and then at the center of his nose because looking into Blaine's eyes was too much for him. "Sure, Blaine. You can tell me anything. You should know that by now." He chuckled at the end in the hope that it would offset the awkwardness that had set in.

Blaine's face slipped to something that looked a little like fear and anxiety before taking in a heavy breathe and looking directly into Kurt's eyes, giving the boy no room to look anywhere else. "I-I've been meaning to tell you this for a little while, and I don't know if you feel the same, but I…I-I like you." Blaine's voice squeaked at the end and he squeezed his eyes shut like he was waiting to get punched in the face.

Oh. _Oh_. Kurt felt his eyes widen to the point that they started to hurt and Blaine was standing there waiting for something to happen. He wanted to say something, anything, but it seemed that his vocal chords weren't working anymore and as his mouth gaped, he thought of some way he could say _yes yes I do Blaine_.

Kurt figured that if there was any moment he should be brave it would be now. He leaned forward, puckering his lips, and ungracefully smashed them against Blaine's mouth. His eyes were wide open when Blaine's unscrewed his own and Kurt backed up, scared out of his mind. Maybe being brave wasn't the greatest idea.

Blaine looked far more shocked than Kurt must have been. "Y-you, you just-"

"Kissed you?" Kurt said, squeaking. "Um, yeah. I-I guess I did." He laughed, jumpy.

"Oh." Blaine said, very much still shocked. "Okay." He nervously shuffled in place, a blush on his cheeks that Kurt noticed. _I did that_, he thought. They stood there in silence for a couple of minutes, and Kurt couldn't help himself, fingers clenching and unclenching in his shirt, wringing out the water.

"So, does that mean that you…" Blaine trailed off, reaching a hand towards Kurt.

"I-I…yeah."

Blaine took in another breathe before letting it out in a shaky laugh. "Y-you can kiss me again. I mean, if you want. You totally don't have to if you don't want to. I get it if I was completely terrible because that was my first kiss. Wait, no, oh gosh this is embarrassing-"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed. "That was my first too." He blushed slightly. "And yeah, I want to kiss you again."

Blaine smiled. "Cool." He leaned in again and Kurt was pleased to lean forward as well.

Kurt kissed Blaine under the oak, two blocks away from his house, and in the middle of a giant rain storm no less. He was glad that his father had taken the time to go talk to that neighbor boy down the street.

* * *

_**You can probably tell where a) I lost all of my sanity and b) where my writing style changed a bit. I tried to make it flow as much as I could.**_

_**To be honest, this was only suppose to be about 2k and then it got to 8k and was abandoned for a year and then finished.**_

_**Anyways, love you guys.**_

_**Reviews are what make my heart go weeee! Like, super weeee!**_


End file.
